Memories in the rain
by SeleneKou13
Summary: -En un día de lluvia, Marinette recuerda aquella ultima batalla librada en París hace cuatro años; en compañía de Tikki y Plagg-
1. Memorias en la lluvia 1-0

**_Memories in the rain._**

Aclaratoria: Miraculous Ladybug, no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para la creación de esta historia.

One-Shot.

* * *

 _El yin…_

 _Es una luz pasiva, negativa…hay muchos lugares en los que se cree que si se te cruza un gato negro de derecha a izquierda es señal de que algo malo va a pasar…_

-En un apartamento de la ciudad de Beijing-

-Mari mi novio me espera en planta baja, ¿segura que estarás bien aquí sola?- pregunta una joven de mediana estatura cabello castaños hasta los hombros y ojos color pardo de unos 20 años…

-Claro Sofí no tienes de que preocuparte, anda, disfruta este día con el pervertido de tu novio, y por favor no me llames a media noche con sus cochinadas de novios enamorados y tampoco para acusarlo a él conmigo, soy su amiga no su mamá- respondía otra joven de la misma edad con una sonrisa, cabellos largos hasta las caderas tono azabache con intensos reflejos azules y ojos color cielo, de ascendencia franco-china, vestida con un short y una camiseta holgada, mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal del departamento que compartía con su colega…

-Está bien Mari confiare en ti… ¡Nos vemos!- Le lanza un beso desde la puerta y se va.

- _No estoy sola, no desde ese día, ¿verdad que si…? Tikky, Plagg..._

Me acomodo en el ventanal con una pierna flexionada mientras tomo mi taza de té de tila relajante, en días como estos es mi mejor medicina natural.

Mientras… veo las grandes gotas de lluvia recorrer el cristal de mi ventana; mi mente divaga en aquellos recuerdos hace 4 años…

Era la batalla final, los combates contra los akumas de Howk Moth fueron simples juegos de niños comparados con este enemigo…

Ella:- ** _Le Paon_** -

Unió sus fuerzas con Lila que ahora con una forma más poderosa de Volpina akumatizada, desató el caos en Paris y sus alrededores, Chat Noir y yo nos dirigimos hacia la torre de París ( _que rayos tienen los villanos con dicha torre)_ allí se encontraba Le Paon sentada en una especie de trono con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda e inclinada hacia ese mismo lado, cubre su rostro( _que podría jurar tiene una maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia_ ) con una especie de abanico en forma de cola de pavo real, su traje: Un vestido Azul con mangas que termina a la altura de sus dedos, El vestido tiene una hendidura lateral y termina en pintas redondas azules con manchas naranjas, bajo este viste una especie de leggins de tono azul oscuro que se hacen negros debajo de la rodilla. No me percate de un objeto a un lado del trono cerca de su mano derecha con punta de pluma de pavo real ( _primer error_ )…

Chat y yo nos lanzamos a la batalla, espectros nos atacan desde la oscuridad, nueva técnica de volpina, puede hacer que sus ilusiones tomen forman física y sus golpes, _jodidos golpes_ que duelen. Así en medio de esa lucha intentamos acercarnos a Le Paon para arrebatarle su Miraculous y de esa forma acabar con todo esto.

Mientras, en el centro de Paris la situación no está muy diferente, nuestros amigos/aliados que se sumaron en el transcurso de los últimos encuentros luchaban contra los ciudadanos de Paris; estos encerrados en una _eterna_ ilusión donde creen que se encuentran en guerra, luchan contra los otros portadores de los Miraculous, (abeja, tortuga y zorro); es difícil combatir de esta forma ya que no son humanos akumatizados, si no civiles luchando contra una ilusión en su propia mente.

En el transcurso de nuestra batalla ( _que supongo fueron horas_ , _si el dolor en todo mi cuerpo dice algo al respecto)_ siento un piquete a la altura de mi cuello, _Volpina_ , me ha atacado con una especie de dardo, con forma de _pluma de pavo real_ , y en ese instante todo se oscurece…

Despierto en mi habitación, siento que he tenido una de las más extrañas y curiosas pesadillas, donde ¿yo? Marinette Dupain-Cheng soy una súper heroína que salva Paris de un loco que transforma a las personas según sus emociones oscuras para obtener un par de objetos que según él le darán _El Poder Absoluto_ …

Me levanto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, justo a la hora para llegar a mi primera clase, mi rutina no ha cambiado, ducha, comer, salir corriendo al colegio que queda a una cuadra de mi casa, pero _siento_ que algo falta…

 _(-Ladybug-)_

Giro luego de ese susurro, -¿Quién?-; puedo jurar que escuche ese nombre, _el de mi pesadilla/sueño/fantasía_. No presto atención y entro a mi salón de clases, la maestra no ha llegado uff! de la que me salve.

Alya me saluda como todos los días al igual que Nino, siento que esto está mal, pero a la vez no, algo falta pero ¿qué será?

Las clases inician como siempre, y yo, pues dormida sobre mi escritorio, miro el asiento de adelante y está vacío. ¿Por qué siento que allí falta alguien? Alguien… importante.

-Alya, ¿ha faltado alguien el día de hoy?

-No Marinette, ¿porque lo dices?

-No por nada, gracias.

 _(-Ladybug-)_

-¿Qué? Alya, ¿escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa Marinette?, sabes estas muy extraña el día de hoy.

 _Me rindo, creo que estoy paranoica, ¿no lo crees Tikky?_

 _¿Tikky? ¿Por qué dije ese nombre? Y, ¿Por qué siento esta nostalgia en mi pecho? Vuelvo a posar mi vista en el asiento de enfrente, sé que falta alguien, **YO SÉ** que allí **VA** alguien pero porque rayos no puedo recordarlo._

 ** _(-¡Ladybug!_** _-)_

Otra vez ese nombre, salgo corriendo del salón de clases, no me importa escuchar a lo lejos a mi profesora llamándome, solo me guio por mi corazón, algo falta, alguien falta, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Corro, sin destino aparente cruzo las calles, caigo, ensucio mi ropa de lodo, _está lloviendo,_ sigo corriendo.

 _(-Ladybug-)_

¿! Quién ERES ¡? ¿! PORQUÉ ME LLAMAS LADYBUG ¡?

Después de correr por las calles de Paris, caigo, torciéndome el tobillo derecho, y me encuentro frente a una mansión, la conozco, pero ¿de dónde? ¿Quién vive aquí?...

 _(-Ladybug-)_

Con el dolor en mi tobillo fuerzo las rejas, parece una mansión abandona, entro, la lluvia me ha empapado toda, pero no me importa y menos el frio que se cala poco a poco en mi piel, en mis huesos, la puerta esta semi -abierta, entro, miro a mi alrededor todo esta oscuro, las luces no funcionan, _parece una casa embrujada_ , y allí, en medio de un relámpago que ilumina la mansión, en ese efímero instante, _lo vi_ , el cuadro familiar donde están dos personas, juntas, padre e hijo, la Familia _Agreste…_

Y como un torbellino, mi sueño, recuerdos todo llega a mi mente, mi vista se nubla pierdo el control sobre mis piernas y mi tobillo duele aún más, lloro, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No es tiempo de pensar si no de actuar, corro, subo las escaleras, _este dolor es demasiado real_ llego a la habitación de Adrien, lo sé una vez estuve aquí, no hay nada, está vacía.

Salgo, corro de nuevo hacia la calle, no sé si es por la adrenalina que puedo aguantar el intenso dolor en mi tobillo, las rejas, están cerradas no puedo salir… -¡QUIERO SALIR!-

 ** _-¡LADYBUG!-_**

Esa voz… Es… **_CHAT NOIR!_** Caigo sobre mis rodillas, no puedo, no puedo hacer nada….

– _tu puedes Marinette todos confiamos en ti -_

 _-¿Tikky?-_

 _-Vamos Marinette reacciona, tienes una ciudad que salvar, tus padres tus amigos tu amor…-_

 ** _-¡LADYBUG!-_**

 _- **CHAT NOIR!-**_

Y todo se volvió negro…. Siento mis parpados pesados, el aire frio pega en mi rostro, alguien me lleva en sus brazos, -¿Quién…?- Pregunto con voz rasposa.

-My Lady por fin has despertado.-

-¿Chat?, que… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Así es mi Bugaboo, tu fantástico gato negro, salvando a su damisela en apuros, creí que no despertarías luego de ese ataque. Nos hemos alejado de la torre, acabo de utilizar mi cataclismo y así pude ahuyentar a volpina y varios espectros, no me queda mucho tiempo antes de mi transformación.-

Chat me baja y al poner mis pies sobre el suelo el dolor en mi tobillo derecho se acentúa, _¿pero que demon…?_

-Chaton ¿dime que paso en mi tobillo?-

-¿No recuerdas My lady? Luego del ataque de Volpina diste un salto antes de que te golpearán unos espectros y caíste mal torciéndote el tobillo y desmayándote al mismo tiempo, me asusté mucho, creí que no despertarías, te cargue y corrí lo más que pude, te llamaba pero no respondías.-

 _-Era él, era Chat quien me llamaba-_

 _-_ Gracias Chat, le dije con una sonrisa sincera, allí fue que me percate de todas las heridas que el traía, su rostro con rasguños, sus brazos con cortadas y restos de sangre, un golpe se podía ver en su mejilla izquierda.-

-Oh! Chat! te hirieron tanto por mi culpa!-

-No My lady, haría esto por ti siemprrre con tal de salvar a mi Bugaboo… -

Y lo abracé, tantas luchas juntos, y Chat siempre ha estado pendiente de mí, cuidándome, de todas las formas posibles, en quien más podría confiar mi vida si no en este gato tanto y durante ese abrazo una luz verde ilumino el cuerpo de Chat…

-Ladybug… mírame.-

-No Chat, no es bueno ver tu identidad sería peligroso…-

-¿De verdad piensas eso a estas alturas Ladybug?, mira esta es la última batalla, estamos medio muertos de cansancio y de tanto luchar, y ¿aun crees que es peligroso saber nuestras identidades?-

-Tienes razón Chat, es solo que… creo que tengo miedo, miedo a que cuando sepas quien soy te decepciones, miedo al futuro.-

-Siempre estaré para ti My lady…-

Y lo aparte de mí, y allí frente a mis ojos estaba _él_ , el gato que me cuido y me incentivo a luchar por parís, quien ha sido mi fortaleza, mi protector, y el chico de quien estoy enamorada desde aquella tarde de lluvia donde con una sonrisa sincera y un paraguas se llevó mi corazón… _Adrien Agreste._

-My lad…- una explosión cerca de nosotros nos obliga alejarnos, con mi yo-yo salto tomando a Adrien de la cintura, _me sonrojo_ ( _no es momento para nervios Marinette)_ me cacheteo mentalmente, debo pensar en la situación y que Chat no tiene su transformación…

-Quien lo diría, el gran héroe de parís resultaste ser tu Adrien Agreste- Decía Lila mientras daba pasos lentos hacia nosotros con su flauta en mano generando una extraña energía en la punta de esta.

-Chat, aléjate tú…-

-No My lady, no te dejare combatir sola a Volpina y menos con tu pie lastimado.-

-No seas terco Chat, debes alimentar a tu Kwami, si de verdad me quieres ayudar y cuidar, hazlo…- luego de una mirada cargada de tantos sentimientos que aun ahora no logro describir, Chat se alejó de mí, inicie una batalla con Volpina, el dolor en mi tobillo era fuerte pero no podía desistir, tenía que darle tiempo a Chat para recuperar energía, me aleje del lugar, inconscientemente de vuelta a la torre Eiffel, ( _sí esta dichosa torre tiene un no sé qué, que logra que siempre regresemos a ella)_ , volpina, lanzaba ataques contra mí, (tantas luchas contra los akumas me hizo más versátil, ágil y ligera al momento de saltar por los edificios de Paris), _un descuido_ , un golpe certero por parte de volpina me hizo caer y golpear con mi espalda una de las bases de la torre.

-Vaya Ladybug, en definitiva eres un _bicho_ difícil de destruir; pero ya no más… -

-Otro ataque, no me puedo mover, demonios, mi pie y el dolor en mi espalda que podría jurar que me rompió una costilla; justo cuando voy a recibir de lleno el impacto del ataque de volpina una nube de mariposas me cubren…-

-¿Pero qué…?- Frente a mí, de pie, con heridas de batalla, una larga cortada en su pierna izquierda, se encontraba el causante de todo esto. **_HOWK MOHT…_**

-Ja! ¿Ahora te has vuelto al bando de Ladybug? ¿Howk Moth?- decía una furiosa volpina que a pesar de su sonrisa mal fingida se podía notar la furia destellando de sus ojos al ver su ataque frustrado.

-Solo protejo mis intereses, Vol-pi-na. Y tú estás interviniendo en ellos-.

-Pues tu interés es solo los Miraculous, y allí tienes a Ladybug en bandeja de plata, vamos quítale los aretes como siempre quisiste-.

-Mis intereses son mi familia, en primer lugar, quería los Miraculous por un propósito personal, pero no me di cuenta que esto estaba dañando a mi familia, y si con proteger a Ladybug, protejo a mi familia así será-

-¿Acaso eres familia de Ladybug?

Entre que se daba esta extraña charla entre Howk Moth y Volpina, siento unos brazos que me rodean (nuevamente) y me levanta, ( _rayos podría acostumbrarme a este calor),_ Chat me alejaba de ellos, pero…

-Chat ¿porque no te has transformado?-

-Mi Kwami necesita un poco más de tiempo My lady, además te alejaste mucho, y mi deber es siempre protegerte mi Bugaboo.-

-Que hermosa pareja de enamorados, lástima que nunca podrán estar juntos-

Una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte nos eleva hasta uno de los pisos de la torre Eiffel, chat me abraza y recibe de lleno el impacto, aunque con las heridas que tengo, también me afecta.

Le Paon, nos había atacado, y no cesaba, - _Danza de espinas-_ , rayos apenas y pude cubrir a Adrien del ataque, espinas que parecían plumas de pavo real impactaron mi cuerpo, mi espalda, el grito de dolor que emití fue tan desgarrador que lagrimas salían de mis ojos, y sentía la mano temblorosa de chat tratando de sostenerme. Adrien me aleja y enfrenta _sin su transformación_ a Le Paon, pero a mitad de camino aparece Howk Moth Defendiendo a Adrien de otro ataque, en su brazo izquierdo trae desmayada a Volpina.

-Que hermoso cuadro familiar, dime, Howk Moth, ¿Adrien ya sabe que su padre el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste eres tú? ¿Qué todo esto lo hace solo por su tonto amorío con su madre desaparecida?-

-Tú Le Paon, eres la culpable de todo esto, no soportaste que me enamorara de Katie, sino que además hurtaste su Miraculous, obligándome a mí, a obtener el de la mariposa con tal de cumplir tus fines.-

-JA JA JA, no me hagas reír _Gabriel_ , tú _siempre_ quisiste poseer ese Miraculous, te comían los celos de ver a tu amada luchando al lado de otro que no fueses tú.- diciendo esto otra ráfaga de viento nos alcanza, pero Howk Moth crea una barrera con sus mariposas protegiéndonos. –Adrien, saca a Ladybug de aquí, tenemos que hacer un plan y…-

-¿Ahora nos ayudas _PADRE_?-

-No es momento para esta conversación Adrien, debemos derrotar a Le Paon, después… puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras lo único que puedo decirte que todo lo hice por ti y por salvar a tu madre ahora hazme caso y…-

-( _Dispersión de plumas azules)-_

Y no pudimos desviar este ataque directo, Howk Moth recibió el impacto cubriéndonos a Adrien y a mí con su cuerpo, cayo semi inconsciente, este ataque fue diferente, parecía como si le hubieran clavado en todo su cuerpo cientos de cuchillos. Le Paon se dirigía a nosotros, empuje lejos de mí a Adrien y su padre, fui tomada por la cintura por mi enemiga y llevada de vuelta a la punta de la torre Eiffel, donde estaba su trono; me lanzo con tanta fuerza que creo que si llego a sobrevivir a esta tendré dolor en cada musculo de mi cuerpo por el resto de mi vida.

No tengo tiempo suficiente de pensar, reacciono a un ataque directo de ella, me patea, golpes, puños, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ( _que rayos tiene esta mujer contra mi)_ apenas y puedo esquivar sus golpes para poder contraatacar, -¿porque tanto odio contra Paris Le Paon?- Pregunto en un momento donde apenas y logro respirar ( _rayos espero que la costilla no este astillada)_

-Contra parís Ladybug?, no, Contra ti.-

-¿Qué? ¿Contra mí?, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-

-Tú nada, pero portas el Miraculous que alguna vez fue mío.-

- _¿Cómo?_ , tú fuiste… ¿Ladybug?-

-Así es querida, según el Maestro Fu no fui una buena Ladybug, pero… quizás te cuente la historia en alguna oportunidad, **_en el otro mundo…-_**

 ** _-Lucky Charm!_** ¿Un caleidoscopio? ¿Que se supone que hare con él?-

\- No podrás vencerme Ladybug, no sin ambos Miraculous, te lo dije fui una vez como tú, así que conozco todas tus técnicas y se cómo resolverlas **.-**

-Psssss Ladybug…- escucho un susurro.

-¿Quién es?- Miro a mi lado y me encuentro con un Kwami negro de ojos verdes y bigotes largos.

-Mi nombre es Plagg, soy el Kwami de Chat Noir, no tenemos tiempo de explicar las cosas colócate el anillo de Chat que está en tu bolso.-

( _En qué momento él…)_ cierto no es momento de pensar en eso, reviso mi bolso y allí está el anillo de Chat, aun dudosa, no sé qué hacer, ¿Qué pasara si lo uso? Todas mis dudas se disipan en el momento que Le Paon vuelve al ataque me coloco el anillo, y mi vestimenta evoluciona, no tanto pero si es algo notoria, en mis brazos mi traje toma color negro como una especie de guantes que llegan sobre los codos y en mis piernas igual una especie de botas negras, las cintas de mis moños se hacen más largas y al igual que chat poseo visión nocturna garras y ¿colmillos? Me siento más fuerte esquivo el ataque de Le Paon, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, las técnicas de ella son fuertes, destructoras, pero me logro mantener a nivel del combate, aunque mis fuerzas empiezan a fallar, llevo bastantes horas en batalla, los golpes, heridas, ¡ _soy humana!_ , miro a mi alrededor no me queda mucho tiempo, debo usar mi amuleto encantado, una bombilla en la punta de la torre, una idea en mi mente, salto, uso mi yo-yo para derrumbar unas tuberías contra Le Paon, inserto dentro de la bombilla el Caleidoscopio, y en ese momento la ciudad es iluminada por las luces del cristal dentro de este, eliminando así las ilusiones de Volpina, y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la ciudad y sus adyacencias.

En otra oportunidad, hubiera apreciado ese despliegue de luces hermosas, pero en ese instante Le Paon envía otro ataque, uso el Cataclismo ( _siento la ráfaga de energía destructiva en la palma de mi mano, ya sé que sientes Chat cada vez que usas esta energía)_ y vuelvo a derrumbar una parte de la torre. A este paso destruiré todo el monumento y ni mi amuleto podrá restaurarlo.

Le Paon queda a la altura de su trono, el último ataque lo recibió completo, está herida sus vestimentas rasgadas, arrodillada se sostiene del mango derecho de su asiento, ya no tiene esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –Ya todo ha terminado Le Paon-, y cuando le quito su Miraculous, _confiada,_ en el mismo momento atraviesa mi costado izquierdo con el cetro en forma de pluma de pavo real, ( _el que ignore la primera vez que lo vi a su diestra_ ).

- ** _Jaque Mate Ladybug_** \- es lo que escucho antes de caer, soy atrapada por Queen Bee, los demás ya están allí alejan de mi a Le Paon, Aun herida estiro mi mano, escucho voces, me hablan, pero debo utilizar mi amuleto encantando, así todo terminara. Queen entiende lo que quiero hacer le hace un ademán a Ladyfox quien de un salto toma el caleidoscopio y me lo entregan, sostengo mi herida con mi mano derecha y con la otra recito las palabras….

- ** _LADYBUG MILAGROSA!-_**

Esta vez es diferente una luz de hermosos colores ( _como la aurora boreal)_ vislumbra todo Paris, todo es restaurado, las heridas son sanadas, y yo, huyo, salto de la torre, no espero que me hablen ninguno de los portadores, ya saben que deben hacer, al llegar a uno de los edificios cercanos veo a la familia Agreste, reunida, su madre está con ellos, no sé qué sucedió durante mi batalla, creo que nunca lo sabré, regreso a mi casa, entro por la rendija del techo de mi habitación. Recuerdo que antes de iniciar este _eterno_ día, nos preparábamos para partir a China, mi abuela estaba enferma y quería ver a sus familiares. Al bajar del ático, los encuentros en mi habitación, mamá: con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, papá: con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano, no me dijeron nada, no preguntaron, solo me abrazaron, y lloré, deje salir todo el miedo de la batalla, todo el dolor que, aún con mis heridas sanadas sentía que estaban allí.

Ese mismo día en la noche nos fuimos de parís y nunca más volví…

Y aquí cuatro años después vivo en Beijing, durante la estadía acá, que mi abuela mejoro de su enfermedad, presente un examen de admisión a una universidad en estudios de diseño gráfico en el cual logre entrar, y con aprobación de mis padres me quede aquí, vivo ahora en un departamento que comparto con mi colega, cada una tiene sus vidas, y habitaciones separadas, me gusta los momentos que sale con su novio así puedo compartir libremente con ellos, mis amigos, que vinieron conmigo a China.

-Tikky Plagg ¿qué les parece si vemos una película?-

-Hasta que por fin nos tomas en cuenta, desde que te sentaste en esa ventana no dejas de mirar el pasado.-

-Plagg! No seas entrometido, Marinette tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, mejor busquemos en el computador que película veremos.-

 _Gracias a ellos mi vida no era tan monótona, y eran la única prueba de todo lo vivido en parís._

-Haré Waffles!-

-Siiiiii- dijeron al unísono, luego de probar mis Waffles, aparte del Camembert es lo único que Plagg come y agradezco eso porque no sabría explicar el olor a queso en mí todo el día en el campus. Pongo una música mientras comienzo a cocinar, saco todos los ingredientes, hasta la miel para untarlos, pongo música de Jagged Stone, los primeros Waffles no duraron mucho mis hermosos _Kwamis/glotones_ se los llevaron, luego de sacar la tercera ronda suena el timbre del departamento…

-¿ _Quién podrá ser?_ Al ver por el ojo mágico, solo detalle un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Vengo a hacer una entrega para La Señorita Dupain-Cheng-

Miro a Tikky y Plagg, ellos se asoman con un sonrisa y un leve asentimiento indicándome que puedo abrir la puerta, puesto que al estar juntos sus energías son más fuertes y pueden percibir las intenciones de las personas a mí alrededor. Abro la puerta y no veo el rostro de la persona pero detallo que entre las rosas esta un objeto, un peluche en forma de mariquita…

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Sin duda alguna eres una Catarina bastante escurridiza Bugaboo…-

- _Esa voz… no puede ser…_ \- Baja el ramo de rosas y allí esta… aquella mirada, esmeralda que me hace soñar…

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, _My Lady_ …-

 _El yang_

 _Es una energía luminosa, positiva que se presenta de manera intensa…se dice que la mariquita traerá buena suerte con la búsqueda de tu verdadero amor…_

* * *

 _Les agradecería que me dejaran un review con su opinión, es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta historia, en inicio planeaba que fuera un One-Shot, pero creo que haré un Two-Shot con el punto de vista de Adrien de esta misma historia, así aclaro ciertos momentos que nuestra Catarina no tuvo explicación._


	2. Memories in the rain 2-0

Gracias a **Lu, Blackbutterfly** y a **ParkJeBin1203** por ser los primeros (y únicos) en comentar! Arigatooo! J

Aquí está la segunda y última parte, no sé, siento que si le doy largas perderá la esencia, si hago continuación será con otra historia.

Este capítulo es desde la perspectiva de Adrien, y cubrir un poco aquellos hoyos que quedaron en la historia que contó Marinette, porque claro ella no es omnipresente así que ni modo no va a saber que rayos paso en otro lugar.

Ok, basta de bla bla bla aquí va la historia.

* * *

 **Memories in the Rain**

Aclaratoria: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para la creación de esta historia.

 **Two-Shot**

* * *

 _El yang…_

 _Es una energía luminosa positiva que se presenta de manera intensa… se dice que la mariquita traerá buena suerte con la búsqueda de tu verdadero amor…_

* * *

-En un edificio cercano al  _Fortune Plaza Office Building 1_ -

-Sr. Agreste, lo esperan en la oficina para su próxima reunión.- Decía una señora de 40 años o quizás más, a un joven de Cabello Rubio, ojos verdes cual esmeralda, alto, de contextura atlética; vestía una traje ejecutivo tono azul marino en perfecta combinación con una camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje.

-Gracias, Sra. Xìng, en un momento atenderé a los accionistas.-responde él con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de su computador antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina donde lo esperan los socios de su empresa, misma que inicio hace año y medio con ayuda de su padre:

 _Diseños Agreste Mode_

Luego de 3 horas de intensas conversaciones y propuestas, uno de los puntos fuertes que debían tratar era la publicidad y propaganda, era muy bien sabido que Gabriel Agreste era un importante diseñador reconocido en el mundo pero más aún en Paris, su hijo, por apoyo del mismo incursiono en el mundo de la moda creando así su propia empresa, pero en un país distinto al de su padre, ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, pero con solo la fama no se mantiene un negocio, y más aún uno tan competitivo como el de la moda.

-Creo que lo mejor sería contratar un nuevo diseñador, alguien con ideas frescas, que no solo nos de modelos de ropas nuevos, sino una nueva imagen, algo: _innovador_.- Comento uno de los accionistas, todos nativos del país donde radica ahora el heredero Agreste.

 _Innovador_ Si esa palabra le recordaba a alguien, pero no valía la pena, no, en ese momento.

-Es una muy buena recomendación Sr. Jiāng, nuestros diseñadores son buenos, en lo absoluto, pero como usted dice, si queremos subir escalones, debemos proyectar una nueva imagen, como diría un conocido _hater profesional_ de Latinoamérica: " _Lo que no emociona no vende"_. Y nosotros debemos llevar esa emoción a las personas, que luchen por nuestras mercancías.-

Y así una serie de opiniones sobre este tema fue el punto más importante de la reunión sumando otra hora; -En conclusión, necesitamos buscar un diseñador con ideas nuevas, que entienda lo que el público quiere y le gusta, innovador, no pediremos que tenga experiencia porque de esos tenemos muchos en nuestros estudios- decía Adrien mientras se masajeaba las sienes y apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, por la migraña causada de tantas horas en esa reunión sin llegar a un acuerdo digno.

-Propongo a alguien- Responde un joven, en representación de su padre, quien en esos momentos se encontraba fuera del país, estatura media, cabello oscuro con tonalidad lila, y ojos negros como la noche.

-Te escuchamos Lent- responde Adrien.

-Conozco a una chica, es amiga mía desde hace un par de años, estudio en el Hunan University antes de venir a esta ciudad.- dice mientras saca unos lienzos con diseños- Es excelente en su trabajo, y me gustaría proponerla para el cargo-

Al mostrar los diseños Adrien siente una especie de _dejavú_ , esos diseños, esa calidad, _él ya la había visto antes, pero es imposible ¿o no? Más de tres años buscándola, es…_

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la diseñadora de tal destreza en el arte de la moda?- Bendito el momento que el Sr. Jiāng hizo dicha pregunta, porque con todas las emociones haciendo un torbellino en su interior lo más seguro hubiera hasta tartamudeado cuando preguntara, _tal como lo habría hecho ella._

-Ah mi amiga su nombre es: _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , tiene veinte años, espero que eso no sea problema, pues pondría mis manos al fuego por ella, se los aseguro.-

-Entonces no se diga más, ¿Para cuándo podremos conocer a esta jovencita?- planeare la entrevista en estos próximos días. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, confío plenamente en ella y sé que ustedes estarán a gusto con su trabajo-luego de esto término la reunión.

Desde que dijo su nombre, quede en shock, rayos _es ella,_ maldita sea, **_¡ES ELLA!_ , **¿Cuántos meses, días, AÑOS, tratando de saber de ella? y está aquí, AQUÍ, en Beijing, demonios, sin duda alguna soy el portador de la mala suerte, si Plagg estuviera aquí conmigo, seguro se estaría burlando de mi estupidez.

- _Plagg_ -

-Disculpe, ¿Dijo algo Sr. Agreste?- Pregunta Lent que al retirarse pasa a un lado de él.

-Adrien, llámame Adrien, somos de la misma edad no debemos tratarnos con tanta formalidad- Responde él sintiéndose miserable por ser tan egoísta, cuando en ese momento lo que sentía era furia, obvio que no paso por alto la forma en que ese tipo hablaba de _SU Marinette_ , porque si era de él, aunque quizás ella no quiera saber nada de él.

-oh perfecto Adrien- Le dice dándole la mano cortésmente.

-Dime, Lent, ¿me puedes hablar un poco sobre La Señorita Marinette?-

-Claro que si.-

Se dirigen a la oficina y luego de otra media hora de conversación, claro con unas bebidas de por medio porque a Adrien poco le paso la migraña sobre todo con el ataque de celos que tuvo al escuchar la manera de _hablar_ de Lent de su _amiga_ Marinette, Lent se despide apresuradamente diciéndole que tenía que recoger a su novia, esa noche cumplían 10 meses de noviazgo y saldrían a una cena romántica.

Adrien, quedo en su oficina, procesando toda la información recibida sobre su primer y único amor, lo hacia, mirando por el ventanal la lluvia que había comenzado a rociar las calles de la capital, sus recuerdos lo llevan a aquel día, hace cuatro años…

* * *

Era la batalla final, los combates contra los akumas de Howk Moth fueron simples juegos de niños comparados con este enemigo…

Ella:- ** _Le Paon_** -

Unió sus fuerzas con Lila que ahora con una forma más poderosa de Volpina akumatizada, desató el caos en Paris y sus alrededores Ladybug y yo nos dirigimos hacia la torre de París, allí se encontraba Le Paon sentada en una especie de trono, cubriendo su rostro con un abanico, ( _donde rayos esconderá esa mujer su Miraculous, ella es toda **azul**_ ).

My lady y yo nos lanzamos a la batalla, espectros nos atacan desde la oscuridad, nueva técnica de volpina, puede hacer que sus ilusiones tomen forman física, los golpes son fuertes, temo por My lady, estos no son enemigos fáciles de vencer.

Esquivamos, saltamos, golpes, ataques, partes de un edificio siendo destrozado en la lucha, creo que estuvimos horas tratando de llegar a Le Paon, un espacio abierto, veo una oportunidad de salida/ataque, me giro hacia My lady para hacerle una señal y me siga, y en ese instante noto que Volpina lanzó una especie de espina a Ladybug y creo que le afecto puesto que salto antes de que la atacaran unos espectros, salto hacia ella pero no llego a tiempo. Cae mal, se torce un tobillo ( _o eso percibí)_ y se desmaya, nunca antes agradecí tener esta fuerza gatuna y esta rapidez para poder atrapar a My lady antes de que tocara suelo y saltar de allí, huyendo inmediatamente.

Estaba inconsciente. No despertaba. Comienzo a correr lejos de los espectros, usando los callejones de la ciudad para escabullirme con My lady en mis brazos.

 _-(-Ladybug-)-_

La llamo, no responde, me preocupa, comienzo a sentirme impotente, siempre es ella quien salva a la ciudad yo soy solo una _ayuda_ , pero es ella quien trae la buena suerte.

 _-(-Ladybug-)-_

La vuelvo a llamar, rayos, logro escondernos detrás de un conteiner de basura, el olor es asqueroso pero debo pensar, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, ella ahora depende de mí, debo protegerla. La abrazo hacia mí, esta fría, su rostro pálido, tiento su pulso, cae rápidamente. _Miedo_

 ** _-(-¡Ladybug!_** _-)-_

El más crudo y real **_Miedo_ **corre por mis venas, no, no, no, ella no me puede hacer eso, ella NO, ya perdí a mi madre, mi padre, parece que lo perdí el mismo día, no soportaría perderla a ella a **mí** amada Ladybug.

 _-(-Ladybug-)-_

La abrazo, gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, lluvia que se mezcla con las lágrimas que nacen de mis ojos, tengo miedo. Un dolor comienza a crecer en mi pecho, pero no me da tiempo de sentir más nada, los espectros nos han descubierto, salgo de allí, cientos de ellos nos persiguen, no puedo luchar con ella así en mis brazos.

 _-(-Ladybug-)-_

Vuelvo a llamarla, tiene que reaccionar, veo una pared que sirve de apoyo a un edificio en construcción, uso mi cataclismo, es la única forma de detener a estos espectros, gracias a los cielos que es en una sola mano este ataque y no suelto totalmente a My lady. Funciona, detiene a la mayoría de ellos, pero nos siguen persiguiendo, parecemos unas ratas en un laberinto siendo perseguidas por serpientes.

 ** _-¡LADYBUG!-_**

Mi anillo comienza a sonar, no me queda mucho tiempo, _despierta, despierta, My lady por favor, despierta, no me dejes solo, My lady_ , nuevas lágrimas, la lluvia ha cesado un poco, se siente un ambiente totalmente frio. Logro esconderme nuevamente tras otro edificio más cerrado, pero aun no dejo de correr, alejarme…

- _Llámala-_

-¿Plagg?

 _-Llama a Ladybug, ¡AHORA!-_

 ** _-¡LADYBUG!-_**

 _(- **¡!CHAT NOIR!-)**_

Creo que ahora podría jurar que la escuche llamarme. Y mientras corría con ella lo escuche, una voz rasposa, pero que para mí fue la mejor melodía que había oído en años: -¿Quién…?-

-My Lady por fin has despertado.-

-¿Chat?, que… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Así es mi Bugaboo, tu fantástico gato negro, salvando a su damisela en apuros, ( _dije con toda la galantería que pude acumular en ese momento_ ) creí que no despertarías luego de ese ataque. Nos hemos alejado de la torre, acabo de utilizar mi cataclismo y así pude ahuyentar a volpina y varios espectros, no me queda mucho tiempo antes de mi transformación.-

La pongo en el suelo ( _para desagrado mío_ ) pero veo un gesto de dolor en su rostro, lo de su pie no solo fue percepción mía.

-Chaton ¿dime que pasó en mi tobillo?-

-¿No recuerdas My lady? Luego del ataque de Volpina diste un salto antes de que te golpearán unos espectros y caíste mal torciéndote el tobillo y desmayándote al mismo tiempo, me asusté mucho, creí que no despertarías, te cargue y corrí lo más que pude, te llamaba pero no respondías.-

 _-_ Gracias Chat- me dice con una sonrisa sincera, la más hermosa que he visto, y me la dio a mí a Mí, de ser el peor día de mi vida en solo un momento ha pasado a ser el mejor.

-Oh! Chat! te hirieron tanto por mi culpa!-

-No My lady, haría esto por ti siemprrre con tal de salvar a mi Bugaboo… - y me abrazo, un abrazo en el que podía sentir tantas cosas, esta mujer me trae loco definitivamente, solo con un abrazo me ha hecho sentir que estoy en el cielo, y durante ese momento, mi cuerpo brilla y pierdo mi transformación.

-Ladybug… mírame.-

-No Chat, no es bueno ver tu identidad sería peligroso…-

-¿De verdad piensas eso a estas alturas Ladybug?, mira esta es la última batalla, estamos medio muertos de cansancio y de tanto luchar, y ¿aun crees que es peligroso saber nuestras identidades?- Dije con indignación y a la vez emoción, ya después de lo que pase quiero estar más cerca de ella que de nadie.

-Tienes razón Chat, es solo que… creo que tengo miedo, miedo a que cuando sepas quien soy te decepciones, miedo al futuro.-

-Siempre estaré para ti My lady…- y me aparta de ella y al posar su mirada en mí. Oh dioses, su expresión, paso por tantas facetas, asombro, nervios, sonrojo, no me había percatado lo hermosa que se ve My Lady sonrojada y sus hermosas pecas que…

- _Pecas, sonrojo, ojos color cielo, cabello corto amarrado en dos coletas, delgada, cercana, ¿Acaso…?_

-My lad…- una explosión cerca de nosotros nos obliga alejarnos, Ladybug con su yo-yo salta tomándome de la cintura y puedo notar que se vuelve a sonrojar, _como_ ella.

-Quien lo diría, el gran héroe de parís resultaste ser tu Adrien Agreste- Decía Lila mientras daba pasos lentos hacia nosotros con su flauta en mano generando una extraña energía en la punta de esta.

-Chat, aléjate tú…-

-No My lady, no te dejare combatir sola a Volpina y menos con tu pie lastimado.-

-No seas terco Chat, debes alimentar a tu Kwami, si de verdad me quieres ayudar y cuidar, hazlo…- era _ella_ , sin duda alguna, la mire, tantos sentimientos encontrados en mí, no necesitaba que perdiera su transformación para saber que era _ella_ , mi compañera de clases, _Marinette_ , me aleje, si quería protegerla, tenía que alimentar a Plagg, así como civil soy un estorbo en vez de ayuda.

-Vamos Plagg, come rápido, tenemos que ayudar a Ladybug-

-Tranquilo chico, tengo un plan para terminar con esta batalla pero tendrás que hacer un pequeño sacrificio, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-

-Si con eso salvo a Paris y a My Lady, Por supuesto.-

-Tienes que darle tu anillo a Ladybug, ella debe usarlo y así, con el poder de ambos Miraculous en combinación, derrotar a Le Paon.-

-¿pero, qué? Plagg, ¡si hago eso no podré luchar junto a ella!-

-¡Escúchame! Es la única forma, hay dos maneras de usas los Miraculous de la buena y mala suerte, fusionándolos y obteniendo el poder absoluto o portándolos a ambos y llegar a un nivel de combate más fuerte. Ella es la única que puede, hay que salvar a Paris y al mundo.-

Escucho una especie de explosión, otro ataque va dirigido a Ladybug, no la puedo dejar… -Plagg las garr…-

Una nube de mariposas cubre a Ladybug, es **_HOWK MOHT…_**

-Vamos Chico, aprovechemos que Howk Moht está allí y saquemos a tu Lady.- le hago caso a Plagg y a medida que me acerco escucho lo que dice volpina.

-Ja! ¿Ahora te has vuelto al bando de Ladybug? ¿Howk Moth?- decía una furiosa volpina que a pesar de su sonrisa mal fingida se podía notar la furia destellando de sus ojos al ver su ataque frustrado.

-Solo protejo mis intereses, Vol-pi-na. Y tú estás interviniendo en ellos-.

-Pues tu interés es solo los Miraculous, y allí tienes a Ladybug en bandeja de plata, vamos quítale los aretes como siempre quisiste-.

-Mis intereses son mi familia, en primer lugar, quería los Miraculous por un propósito personal, pero no me di cuenta que esto estaba dañando a mi familia, y si con proteger a Ladybug, protejo a mi familia así será-

 _¿Él Familia de Marinette?, No lo creo. Rodeo a My lady con mis brazos y la cargo, alejándola del enemigo._

-Chat ¿porque no te has transformado?-

-Mi Kwami necesita un poco más de tiempo My lady, además te alejaste mucho, y mi deber es siempre protegerte mi Bugaboo.- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y volví a notar su sonrojo en las mejillas, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- _Que hermosa pareja de enamorados, lástima que nunca podrán estar juntos-_

Una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte nos eleva hasta uno de los pisos de la torre Eiffel, abrazo a Ladybug y recibo todo el impacto. Le Paon, nos había atacado, y no cesaba, - _Danza de espinas-_ , rayos Ladybug me cubre ahora del ataque, espinas que parecían plumas de pavo real impactaron su cuerpo, su espalda, el grito de dolor que emitió fue tan desgarrador que lo sentí como propio y con mi mano temblorosa trataba de sostenerla. La alejo y enfrento _sin mi transformación_ a Le Paon, pero a mitad de camino aparece Howk Moth Defendiéndome de otro ataque, en su brazo izquierdo trae desmayada a Volpina.

-Que hermoso cuadro familiar, dime, Howk Moth, ¿Adrien ya sabe que su padre el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste eres tú? ¿Qué todo esto lo hace solo por su tonto amorío con su madre desaparecida?- _¿Qué demonios acaba de decir? Howk Moth es ¿mi padre?_

-Tú Le Paon, eres la culpable de todo esto, no soportaste que me enamorara de Katie, sino que además hurtaste su Miraculous, obligándome a mí, a obtener el de la mariposa con tal de cumplir tus fines.-

-JA JA JA, no me hagas reír _Gabriel_ , tú _siempre_ quisiste poseer ese Miraculous, te comían los celos de ver a tu amada luchando al lado de otro que no fueses tú.- diciendo esto otra ráfaga de viento nos alcanza, pero Howk Moth crea una barrera con sus mariposas protegiéndonos. –Adrien, saca a Ladybug de aquí, tenemos que hacer un plan y…-

-¿Ahora nos ayudas **_PADRE_**?- Dije escupiendo la última palabra con dolor y desprecio mezclado

-No es momento para esta conversación Adrien, debemos derrotar a Le Paon, después… puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras lo único que puedo decirte que todo lo hice por ti y por salvar a tu madre ahora hazme caso y…-

-( _Dispersión de plumas azules)-_

Y no pudimos desviar este ataque directo, Howk Moth recibió el impacto cubriéndonos a Ladybug y a mí con su cuerpo, cayo semi inconsciente, este ataque fue diferente, parecía como si le hubieran clavado en todo su cuerpo cientos de cuchillos. Le Paon se dirigía a nosotros, My Lady nos empuja lejos de ella, fue tomada por la cintura por nuestra enemiga y llevada de vuelta a la punta de la torre Eiffel, donde estaba su trono; espero que el plan de Plagg funcione, en el momento que la tome en mis brazos escondí en su bolso mi anillo como me dijo ese estúpido gato negro.

Me quedo junto a mi padre, está bastante herido, no sé qué hacer, tantos sentimientos en mí: dolor, rabia, tristeza, desprecio, desesperación y de nuevo el crudo MIEDO, ese que se asienta en tu estomago que parece un dolor intenso que te carcome desde adentro; My lady está peleando sola, ¿qué clase de ayuda soy, si la dejo sola?, intento levantarme, así sea sin transformación mi deber es estar con ella con My lady.

-Tu madre…-Escucho que dice mi padre mientras trata de levantarse. –Tu madre está viva, Le Paon se la llevo, ella era la antigua Ladybug y tu madre la portadora del Miraculous del Pavo Real, yo solo era un simple Nerd que se enamoró de ella, nunca conocí la verdadera identidad de Ladybug pero nos hicimos amigos por tu madre, a pesar de ella ser la portadora de la buena suerte mi corazón fue robado por esa ave azul, ella, se llevó a tu madre y asesino al anterior portador de Nooro, obligándome a mí a obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para poder ver a tu madre y salvarla.

-¿Por qué debo creerte?-

-Porque antes de llegar aquí, luche con Le Paon, y cuando creía que estaba herido la ataque hiriéndola y arrebatando una pulsera de sello que era la llave para el portal donde estaba tu madre.-

-¿Y?

Me distraigo. Una serie de luces cubren parís, Ladybug ha usado su Lucky Charm, y la técnica de Volpina es anulada, veo a la lejanía que se acercan los demás portadores de los Miraculous.

-Perdóname hijo, actué mal, me deje llevar por el odio, rencor y tristeza por la pérdida de tu madre.-

-Y por un momento no pudiste pensar que yo también me sentía así- dije mirándolo de reojo luego de darle la espalda.-

-Lo único que puedo decir es Perdón.-

- ** _LADYBUG MILAGROSA!-_**

Escucho a la distancia; una luz de colores como la aurora boreal vislumbra todo Paris, todo es restaurado, las heridas son sanadas, edificios, todo.

Miro a mi padre, hasta él ha sido sanado.-

- _El perdón siempre es el mejor camino a la redención.-_ escucho una voz que dice, una voz que conozco muy bien y giro, y allí esta ella, MI MADRE, hermosa, radiante, corro hacia ella y la abrazo, fuerte, Gracias My Lady, comienzo a llorar, tanto tiempo, soy hombre y los hombres no lloran, pero al carajo! Es mi madre. Mi padre se acerca a nosotros, dudoso, tiene razón el perdón es el mejor camino a la redención y sanación, extendemos nuestros brazos hacia él, y nos fundimos en un abrazo.-

Todo había terminado, parís salvada, Le Paon, llevada ante la justicia. Nunca pudimos creer que _ella_ fuera Le Paon, siempre pensé que era una persona seria, reservada, no fría pues siempre velo por mi bienestar, pero, ahora, _Natalie_ , tendrá que responder ante la justicia.

* * *

Y al día siguiente luego de ir a su casa, luego de esperar días, luego de volver al colegio, lo descubrí.

Se había ido, no sé a dónde, nadie sabía a donde, Nino la descubrió, que _Ladybug_ y _Marinette_ desaparecieran al mismo tiempo, demasiada coincidencia, Alya lo _valido_ , el parecido era demasiado, ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos?, su forma de luchar, hablar, y defender a los demás, Ladybug siempre salía a luz en esos momentos en la tierna Marinette.

La lluvia ha cesado, Lent me dejo la dirección de su apartamento, salgo de la oficina, me dirijo a mi casa me cambio, me preparo, la veré, después de 4 años, la veré, bendito el momento que decidí escuchar a mi madre y fundar esta empresa en China, luego hablare con ella, me temo que algo sabia, por eso su insistencia en que viniera acá.

Antes de salir tomo un peluche de mariquita que siempre tenía conmigo, como recuerdo de My lady junto a la bufanda que me regalo y su tarjeta de san Valentín.

De camino compro un ramo de rosas y cuelgo el peluche. Me siento nervioso, ya soy un adulto pero me siento un niño de solo pensar en verla, ¿pensará en mí? ¿Se decepcionara? ¿Estará más bella que antes? Lo último, seguro que sí. Espero que aun conserve a Plagg a pesar de todo me hace falta ese tonto gato, excepto por el queso, gracias que ya no debo cargar ese asqueroso aroma encima.

He llegado a su edificio, entro al ascensor, piso 8, que curioso es el número de la buena suerte en China.

He llegado, estoy frente, habitación 2 piso 8, ambos de buena suerte, _que curioso_ , escucho música en su interior, Jagged Stone, no ha perdido el gusto. Toco el timbre, estoy nervioso, respiro,

-Vengo a hacer una entrega para La Señorita Dupain-Cheng-

Y todo mi ser _Chat_ regresa a mí al momento de ver que abre la puerta, y tengo ante mis ojos la visión más hermosa que podré obtener en mi vida. Cabellos largos, negros como la noche con destellos azul caían a su lado, camiseta holgada con unos shorts dejando ver sus hermosas y torneadas piernas blancas, sus ojos azul cielo aún conservan su toque de inocencia, y sus labios…

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Sin duda alguna eres una Catarina bastante escurridiza Bugaboo…- Digo con mi tono juguetón; Bajo el ramo de rosas y allí esta… aquella mirada, que me enamoro…

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, _My Lady_ …-

* * *

 _El yin…_

 _Es una luz pasiva, negativa…hay muchos lugares en los que se cree que si se te cruza un gato negro de derecha a izquierda es señal de que algo malo va a pasar…_

* * *

 _Y pues aquí el final de esta historia. Se que quizás gustaría una continuación, pero siento que perdería su esencia. Así que haré una nueva historia paralela pero siendo esta la base de la misma._

 _Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron un review la verdad me emociono mucho cuando ví sus comentarios, es como decir que aprecian mi trabajo hecho por mero hobbie, a los que solo pasan, también gracias, aunque nada les cuesta dejar su opinión :)_

 _De Ladybug, puede que publique la próxima semana, por ahora continuare con el fic de Sailor Moon que estoy publicando, me gusta mucho ese anime y estoy bastante inspirada._


End file.
